villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Doom (2015 Film)
Victor von Doom a.k.a Doom is the main antagonist of the 2015 superhero Marvel movie remake Fantastic Four. He is portrayed by Toby Kebbell who also played Drake Stone in The Sorcerer's Apprentice, and Koba in Dawn of the Planet of the Apes. In Fantastic Four (2015) Victor von Doom was hired by Franklin Storm to help create the Quantum Gate for his superior skills as a technician, despite setting fire to some of the Baxter Institute's servers from a previous favor. Von Doom is first seen in his home when Doctor Storm invites him back to the Baxter Institute to conduct research with Reed Richards. Von Doom claims he will only return if Sue Storm is there because she is the only one he trusts. Von Doom ends up returning to work in the Baxter Building where he meets Richards. Von Doom seems to respect Richards but saves no time pointing out how Richards almost created a black hole when Richards was a child. Von Doom also expresses jealousy of Richards because of how fond Sue Storm is of Reed and not Victor. The Transformations The night of the successful completion of the project and chimpanzee trial, Von Doom, Richards, and Johnny Storm, under the influence of Storm's alcohol, decide to traverse to Planet Zero. After Ben Grimm arrives due to Richards' insistence, the foursome enter the machine and arrive in Planet Zero. A crisis occurs and the boys find themselves scrambling back to the machine after geysers seem to erupt. Von Doom's rope is burning by the lava and he falls to his death on the planet, while Richards, Storm, and Grimm return to the Baxter Building. Losing His Mind and Surviving the Accident A year after this incident, Harvey Allen builds a second teleporter at Area 57 and travels to Planet Zero. His team discover a humanoid being on the planet and are astonished to find that Von Doom survived his fall. He is brought back to Area 57 where it is found that his suit has become part of his body and the energy that is found on Planet Zero is now inside of him. Been Calling Himself "Doom" and The Final Battle Von Doom kills Allen and starts killing several of the workers in the building before returning to Planet Zero and creating a wormhole that would destroy the Earth. Richards, the Storm siblings, and Grimm follow him to Planet Zero to apprehend him. He initially overpowers them before they reconvene and devise a plan. A destructive battle ensues between them and Victor decides to dub himself as "Doom" only. Demise the Thing punches Von Doom into the beam of energy where he presumably disintegrates, destroying the wormhole. Trivia *This is the youngest film portrayal of Doom and the third live-action adaptation of the character thus far. **The first live action portrayal of Doom was in The Fantastic Four (1994), where he was played by Joseph Culp. **The second live action portrayal of Doom was in Fantastic Four (2005) & Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer, where he was played by Julian McMahon. *During filming, the character's original name was going to be Victor Domashev. *This portrayal of Doom was the most criticized in the series. Gallery dr-doom2.png|Victor, now as Doom arrives to the second universe Toby-Kebbell-Doctor-Doom-Fantastic-Four-2015.jpg|Doom's true form Victorvondoomxs.jpg|Victor von Doom. Rpsyk5.jpg|Dr. Doom massacring the guards. Category:Supervillains Category:Business Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Male Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Mad Scientist Category:Evil Genius Category:Marvel Villains Category:Fantastic Four Villains Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Rich Villains Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Anarchist Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Charismatic villain Category:Control Freaks Category:Traitor Category:Mutated Villains Category:One-Man Army Category:Rogue Villains Category:Electrokinetic Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Oppressors Category:God Wannabe Category:Cataclysm Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Deceased Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Mass Murderer Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Scapegoat Category:Dark Messiah Category:Misanthropes Category:Died in Disgrace Category:In love villains Category:Love rivals Category:Hero's Lover Category:Telekinetics Category:Psychopath Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Egomaniacs Category:Nihilists Category:Dictator Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Destroyers Category:Mutants